


Double Booked

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Reapers, F/F, Multi, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Liara has a date made by one of her parents with a promising young woman in the Systems Alliance. And Liara has a date made by one of parents with a promising young woman in the Systems Alliance.Pairing: Liara T'Soni/Female Shepard/Samantha TraynorPrompt: Blind date





	Double Booked

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux.
> 
> No Reapers and no Saren in this one. I'm going with Benezia and Aethyta are estranged but still communicate for purposes of raising Liara and occasional hatefucking.

Liara’s omnitool flashed once: a new message. She groaned once she saw the sender’s information. 

“Dear Little Wing,” the message began. Liara may have been naive, but she knew perfectly well when her mother was trying to manipulate her, and was deft enough at reading between the lines. “I have arranged an assignation,” (a lunch date, Liara translated) “with Commander Jane Shepard of the Systems Alliance.” (She’s human, so even if you do marry her in haste, you’ll be rid of her in a century.) “Though she has no known family, it may interest you to know that she counts Captain David Anderson and Spectre Nihlus Kryik among her mentors,” (she has useful connections) “and has been chosen as a candidate to become the first human Spectre.” (She’s famous and her career is on the rise.) “I know you are busy,” (I’ve been snooping through your day planner and found the only free block of time you have this week) “so be sure to arrive on time.” (Don’t ruin this by being late.) 

Reluctantly, Liara entered the date and time (two days from now, around midday) into her calendar. She supposed it might be nice to have some company for lunch and actually enjoy it. 

No sooner had she done so than her omnitool buzzed again. “Hello, dad.” She didn’t feign her happiness very well: as little as her parents got along, the two of them had decided that, now that Liara had finished her doctorate, it was high time that she start dating. Awkwardly, they had decided to combine forces to accomplish this goal, which meant that her parents were doing far more to get her laid than she was.

“Hey, kiddo. You’ve got a date coming up.”

“Father, I--”

“No, she seems really nice. Does something for the human military. Didn’t ask, didn’t care. Not like I’m going to be the one bedding her.”

“Father!”

“Forget her name, too. Something with an ‘S,’ maybe?” Aethyta paused, trying to remember.

“Father, I know. I got the message. Lunch. In two days. At Apollo’s Cafe.”

“Oh. Well. In that case.” Liara could hear her father’s face fall. “I’ll let you get on with it.”

“No, I’m…” Liara blew out a breath. “I’m sorry, dad. How are you doing?”

“Thanks for asking after your old man,” Aethyta replied, and Liara whiled away an odd half-hour sharing stories of her father’s antics and her own research until time swept them both along.

Two days later...

Liara arrived at Apollo’s just before noon--if both of her parents had thought this Shepard was a good match, she was probably worth a try. She spotted her quarry: a young human female, with dark hair and tanned skin in an Alliance uniform. More nervous than Liara would have guessed: what _had_ her parents said to her? 

“Hello,” Liara greeted her. “You must be Jane Shepard.”

To her immense surprise, the human snorted a laugh. “Me, the Hero of Elysium? Not likely. She’s incredible, and honestly, gorgeous. I’d be more likely to faint in her presence. Or start stammering helplessly. Or--” Not-Shepard’s eyes abruptly darted up and over Liara’s shoulder and she produced an inhaler and took a deep puff.

“Hi!” The newcomer, another human female, this one with piercing green eyes set in pale skin, joined them at the table. “Sorry I’m late. Jane Shepard.” She jerked her head toward the other human. “Friend of yours?”

“No, I actually don’t know who she is,” Liara confessed. “I was set up on a blind date with Jane Shepard by my--friend.”

“Well, that’s me,” said the redhead. “So you must be Liara T’Soni?”

The sound of her name seemed to shock the other human into speaking. “I’m supposed to be on a blind date with Liara...wait, Liara T’Soni? The famous Prothean researcher?” She started fanning herself. 

Shepard looked unamused. “I should go.”

“Wait,” Liara’s hand shot out and grabbed Shepard by her leather-jacketed arm. “I think I know what happened.” She turned to the brunette. “What did you say your name was?”

“Samantha Traynor.” She eyed Liara skeptically.

“Ah. Yes.” Liara covered her face with her hands for a long moment. “I’m terribly sorry, but I believe each of my parents managed to set me up with a different blind date at the same time.” 

Shepard rubbed her jaw. “Well, the way I see it, either one of us goes away angry, or…” She turned to Samantha, sizing her up. “We both stick around, see how things go.” She raised an eyebrow at them. “So, what do you think?”

“That sounds fine,” Samantha squeaked out. “Sorry, I’m just having an actual lesbian fangirl heart attack.”

“Well,” Liara hesitated for only a moment before realizing that the outcome which would most aggravate her parents would be coming home with two girlfriends. “Lunch with the two of you sounds lovely.” She grinned and flagged a waiter to bring an extra chair.


End file.
